Timids Just Wanna Have Fun
by Spamano My Tomato
Summary: There comes a point in every couple's relationship in which they claim eachother as theirs. For the timids, this point comes on their birthday. Fvk Timids DrewXShane Smut Yaoi don't like dont read xxx


Hey! This is an Fearless Vampire Killers Timids fic!

My friend challenged me to write a Timids fic. With smut. Smut the same standard as my other smuts. Still fitting their personalities.

She claimed that nobody writes Timids smut because they are too cute for that. So I said I would write one. And here it is!

Note: I don't listen to FVK or know much about them. Oh and it's set on their birthday.

Enjoy!

T xxx

{start}

I sat smiling and blushing, looking down at the candles on the cake in front of me as singing resounded around Drew and I.

When the sing was finished, both of us blew out the candles, the other three cheering, Kier cracking open cans of beer and passing them to us. I thanked him and drank a little but not too much. I wouldn't want to worry the chocolate cake the guys bought us this morning.

After a few hours of laughing and celebrating with a bit of drinking involved, I decided I was tired and wanted to go to sleep. I thanked the guys for a great birthday - except Kier who was out cold in the kitchen sink - and took my leave, walking slowly up the winding staircase, in no rush to really get anywhere.

Settling into bed in my pyjamas I removed my glasses placing them on my bedside table. I curled up on my side and closed my eyes. Not long after, I heard the sound of the door to mine and Drew's bedroom opening. I though nothing of it at first, it was only Drew after all as I could tell by the awkward giggle as he kicked over the waste paper bin. However, things got weird.

I felt a lingering body over me as well as a leg on either side of me. Turning onto my back and reaching for my glasses I discovered Drew, straddling my hips, with his face scarily close to mine, breathing heavily, his alcohol breath making me crinkle my nose.

"Drew...w-what are you doing..." He nuzzled his face into my neck, making me blush yet I made no move to push him away.

"I love you Shane..." I couldn't reply because of the lump that formed in my throat. He began kissing my skin softly, up and down my neck, along my jawline, his hand having reached under my quilt moving under my T-shirt. His fingers were cold and made me shiver as they dragged lightly across the skin of my stomach.

A heat grew between my legs and I blushed furiously, feebly attempting to push Drew off in my embarrassment. We had never done anything like this before. It felt unnatural and actually frightened me slightly.

"Shane..?"

"Y-yeah?" He hadn't moved from on top of me asking me feel incredibly self conscious about the growing sensation down there.

"Can...can we try to...ya know...? Please? Only if you want to!" Drew rambled, panicking slightly before sitting up and fiddling with the hem of his shirt nervously.

"Um...o-okay...but...if I say stop...can we...s-stop?" Fear course through me. I didn't expect myself to agree to it but I did love Drew and every couple has that first time together right?

"Of course!" there was an awkward silence between us before Drew climbed off of me, walking out of the room quietly so as not to disturb anyone else. I didn't know where he was going but I kicked off the covers anyway, pulling my T-shirt over my head and folding it neatly, placing it under my pillow.

For a brief moment I debated whether to remove my pyjama trousers as well but decided not to as to save myself from the embarrassment of drew seeing my small problem.

Drew returned a few moments later, holding something though I couldn't quite see what it was. Closing the door behind him and straddling me once again, he began to run his still cold hands up and down my chest, giving me goosebumps which only increased as he pressed his lips against mine gently, kissing me repeatedly as I kissed back, placing my hands instinctively on his back. The throbbing in my trousers increased with the passion of our kisses.

Trailing his hand down my chest, Drew reached the waistline of my pyjama trousers pulling them down, not once breaking away from my lips even in his struggle to pull them down as I wasn't helping matters by not lifting my hips.

When both my trousers and boxers where pulled down I felt a mix of embarrassment at being over exposed but also of relief, and excitement.

Drew pulled away from my kiss, making my lips feel lonely. He hesitated for a moment before wrapping his hand round the base of my member making me gasp in shock.

He began to move his hand up and down slowly at first but quickened his pace as I began to pant in ecstasy. I had never felt like this before and that pleasure that surged through me was overwhelming.

I hadn't realised but Drew had undone his belt and pulled his jeans down and his member was also throbbing, just like mine which has just been left. I was blushing again for what felt like the 50th time already.

I watched as my boyfriend grabbed the items he'd brought in with him - a small bottle and small square packet. He took the packet and opened it, rolling it's contents over his penis. He then picked up the bottle, struggling to open the lid. When he finally managed he coated his finger with the liquid. I suddenly felt very scared. This was actually happening.

"Drew...I'm s-scared.."

"Shhh...I know baby...do you want to stop?" I considered before shaking my head slowly. "Okay...it will hurt a little at first but I'll be gentle with you." I nodded as he leaned forward and kissed me softly as I felt cold, wet fingers prodding at my entrance. One of them was pushed in slowly and felt like crying. Choking back tears I kissed Drew back, trying not to focus on the invasion in my body as it moved around. Soon, it felt less painful and actually quite pleasurable. Until Drew added another finger. Though just as before the movements and scissoring inside my body grew pleasurable and pretty soon i was moaning and panting.

Removing his fingers and leaving me feeling empty, the man above me coated his penis in more of the lubricant, positioning himself at my hole.

"Are you ok to carry on?" I nodded quickly, still gasping for air. And then he pushed into me. I whimpered; his member was a lot bigger than his fingers, and squeezed my eyes closed until he was fully inside of me. He paused and waited until I'd adjusted to the unfamiliarity and size. Once I was more comfortable he pulled out slightly and pushed back in. This continued for a few more moments, Drew pulling out a little further and thrusting in a little harder each time.

Both of us were panting as he thrusted, when all of the sudden a jolt of ecstasy surged through my body making me gasp loudly.

"D-Drew...can you...do that again...?" I didn't know what it was that he did but it felt absolutely amazing. He nodded, probably also unsure of what he did but willing to do it again. Another thrust to that same spot had me crying out Drew's name, again and again.

"I'm close...Sh-Shane!" His body shook slightly as he moaned, his movements slowing as I moaned his name, spilling white fluid over the both of us.

For a moment we just lay there panting before Drew pulled out of me and removed the condom, throwing it at the waste paper bin, not caring if it went in or not, and used his shirt to clean me up.

"That was amazing Shane..."

"Yeah..." I was blushing again. "It was..."

"But ya know what?"

"What Drew?"

"I would rather just have cuddles with you from now on." I giggled shyly and moved closer to him, pulling the covers over the top of us, resting my head on his chest and listening to his regulating heartbeat.

"That sounds nice."

And we drifted off to sleep, no doubt going to receive much teasing from the others if they'd heard us, yet uncaring. Because he we lay, in each other's arms. And it was perfect.

{end}

How was it? Review please and let me know!

Hope the characters weren't too far out :)

T xxx


End file.
